


i love you.

by hobiluver



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternative Universe - Attack on Titan, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Boys In Love, Character Death, Cute Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dom Min Yoongi | Suga, Fluff and Smut, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is a Sweetheart, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Sad Ending, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Sub Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Titans, Top Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobiluver/pseuds/hobiluver
Summary: Pink, heart-shaped lips, sparkling, brown eyes, that seemed to hold the stars in them, and smooth, golden skin, oh so soft to the touch; It was in moments like these, that Yoongi wondered, how someone as perfect and pure as Hoseok could exist in such a cruel world as his own.Or: The Yoonseok-AoT-AU, nobody asked for.(It’s not necessary to have watched the show.)





	i love you.

Pink, heart-shaped lips, sparkling, brown eyes, that seemed to hold the stars in them, and smooth, golden skin, oh so soft to the touch; It was in moments like these, that Yoongi wondered, how someone as perfect and pure as Hoseok could exist in such a cruel world as his own.

The first time, Yoongi met Hoseok was two and a half years ago at the training camp, two years after the downfall of Wall Maria.

Yoongi had always been good at provoking others and got into fights easily.

One night, when he sat outside on the old, wooden fence, trying to clear his mind, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He jerked slightly, surprised, as he was yanked back to reality.

“S-sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you…”, he heard a small voice behind him, before turning around and coming face-to-face with a brown-haired boy, that was only slightly taller than himself.

“What do you want?”, he asked coldly, noticing how the other slightly shied away at that.

“I-I saw you fighting with the others and just wondered, if you were alright…” The boy stared down at the ground, not even daring to look up, while he felt Yoongi eyeing him up and down. He had a large bottle of water and a white towel in his hands, “Your face is so wounded up…”

At first, Yoongi thought, how stupid it was to risk getting in trouble just to help someone you didn’t even know, but now, having Hoseok there every night, caressing his face softly and patching him up, he could only thank god, that he was lucky enough to have met an actual angel like Hoseok.

•••

He was gorgeous: delicate body, more divine than any he has seen before, and soft skin that glistened under the moonlight. It wasn’t the first time, that he saw someone naked, a boy at that, but it was Hoseok, Hoseok in all his breathtaking beauty, who lay there in the cold grass, his eyes shut, while a soft smile adorned his lips.

They snuck out and went to the small sea near the houses, just to enjoy their last days at the camp to their fullest, before they had to fight. Yoongi wasn’t sure what he wanted to do, he was one of the tenth best trainees and could even join the military police, what he originally planned to do too, but now, he didn’t know, what to do anymore, at least since he met Hoseok. Hoseok didn’t accomplish to be one of the tenth best, but that didn’t matter to him. He already decided to join the Survey Corps a long time ago and even if Yoongi oh so often tried to change his mind, Hoseok was determined. Unlike Yoongi, who lived far away from Wall Maria, Hoseok was there, when it was destroyed and saw them. The titans.

Sometimes, Yoongi even forgot about them. With Hoseok, it was hard to concentrate on something else than the beautiful angel, that currently laid beside him. With him, everything was easy, he saw the world in brighter colors.

“Hoseok… I know, you want to go outside the walls, but are you completely sure, that that’s the right choice?”, he asked carefully, a small frown on his lips.

“Yes, I never was as sure as now. I always wanted to see the world outside the walls, there’s no use hiding inside them”, he answered, his smile growing wider. Hoseok often told him about his dreams and fantasies about the nature and beauty, that they were currently still incapable of discovering.

_“Maybe somewhere there’s like a place out there, where everything is made of snow and ice, like we wouldn’t walk on earth, but on hard snow: Somewhere, where it’s cold enough, so it never melts. Hey, stop laughing, Yoongi! I’m completely serious! Just imagine it!”_

Maybe Hoseok was right, even if he wasn’t, Yoongi would still be staying by his side, even if it meant risking his life.

•••

Having Hoseok beneath him like this was when Yoongi knew that the man in front of him must be the most beautiful thing a human could lay his eyes on.

Thick, tanned thighs, the skin softer than cotton, and a small waist, slimmer than the ones of most of the girls, he had seen. Red and purple hickeys adorned his collarbones and chest, as Yoongi kissed along the subtle skin.

_He’s breathtaking._

The way Hoseok clenched around him, engulfing him in the tight heat: The nails digging into his back, surely leaving red marks and a burning pain, his soft, plump lips grazing against his own, in a weak attempt at kissing, that just ended in open mouths, moaning against each other, and feeling the younger melting beneath him, was all too much and even if Yoongi desired the moment to hold on forever, he couldn’t, as he released inside of the other’s wet heat.

They often did this: secretly sneaking into each other’s rooms and just letting loose. It was to relieve stress, to take their mind off of the constant training, that they were forced to do every day, or the negative thoughts in general, which would come, when you haven’t seen your family in over a year, wondering, if they were alright.

Yoongi wanted to know, if Hoseok did this because of that, or maybe because of Yoongi, because he might feel the same. But Yoongi never had enough courage to ask him.

_I love you, Hoseok._

•••

Standing in between the bunch of people, he had a proud smile plastered on his lips. Yoongi was beside him, eyeing him grinning too, while he tried to ignore his own fear of what was to come.

_He looks adorable in his new uniform._

It was their first mission outside the walls and as he climbed onto the back of his dark-brown horse, it slowly dawned on him. He was going to see his first titan.

He only heard stories of them: gigantic Wesen, they say that their appearance is similar to that of a human, but their facial expressions are a little different, weird, distorted. But it’s hard to concentrate on that for to long, when he sees the way Hoseok’s dark-brown eyes sparkle, as the gates are finally opened, and the horses began to walk. When they reached outside, it’s the first time of his life, that he sees the sun as clearly as he does now. (But it’s actually Hoseok, who looks even prettier with the bright rays shining down onto him.)

They’re parted into small groups and to Yoongi’s dismay, Hoseok and him weren’t in the same.

The intention of the expedition was to see how dangerous the situation in this certain district was and so far, everything went without a problem. Till now, they only came in contact with a “small” five-meter-titan, which was not as frightening as he expected.

But suddenly, a red smoke-signal could be seen, signaling that an abnormal appeared. A titan, a bit more dangerous, because his actions would be unexpected and he wouldn’t act based of usual routine.

It started to rain and the road would get dirtier and muddier with every step the horses took. Shielding his eyes from the water with the back of his hand, he looked down at the mud, a shiver running down his spine.

_Why is it turning red…?_

Screams echoed all around him, but it was as if he was in a trance.

Blood, too much blood.

He only came back to realization, when his horse began to wildly jump around, before tripping and knocking him into the dirt. Dead bodies were tossed all over the place, eyes staring into nothingness, as the titan was nearly unstoppable.

But it was the quiet, almost inaudible mumble, that ended the last of his sanity.

“..Y-Yoongi…”

There laid Hoseok, hair damp, sticking to his forehead, tears mixed with blood flowing down his cheeks, his eyes glazed over and petite body limply hanging off a tree, as if he was thrown onto it. It seemed like he lost a leg, the ground completely tinted in the red liquid. Yoongi took small, careful steps towards him.

“Hoseok…”, he muttered, not believing what he was seeing.

_What is happening…?_

“A-are you alright?”, he asked, taking one of his delicate hands, that have been smeared with dirt, into his own and pressing gently to get his attention. The younger muttered his name and quiet sorry’s repeatedly, while Yoongi tried to get him off of the tree, pulling carefully, until he had him finally in his arms, falling backwards slightly because of the weight. Blood began to stain his uniform, but he gave it no mind, when he fell down on his knees, the younger still in his embrace. 

“Hoseok. Hey, Hoseok. Can you hear me?” Tears formed in his eyes, as he gazed down at the nearly unconscious younger. “Don’t shut your eyes. Don’t leave me, please. I can’t live without you”, he begged, hugging him tighter.

He still looked beautiful, even when his heart stopped beating.

_I love you, Hoseok._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I’m not the best at writing, but I really tried. And I just finished watching season 3, so I had to do this. 🤧


End file.
